Illegal and Legal Mixed
by sanfaaa
Summary: Edward Cullen runs Isabella Swans legal business, while Bella runs the illegal business side of the Mafia. When the two finally meet, illegal and legal begin to blur together. Will Edward be able to accept Bella, her past and the illegal things she does or will his legal side stop him from doing so?


**Hey Guys!**

 **I've decided to create a new story. I know I've not done much on Deadly Beautiful Death but I'm a bit blocked as to what to write for that story, but I have had this idea of a new story for weeks so I thought I'd bash it out! DBD will not be forgotten about though!**

 **I do apologise for not updating or writing for a long time, but I have had so much work from university before I finished and I'm busy planning my wedding and my sister's wedding to sit and write! My apologises!**

 **So I have made this chapter longer than usual for that reason.**

 **Anyways, here is the first chapter!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Please review if you can! Thanks :)**

 **Chapter 1.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **E POV**

 **p.s I am from Scotland and in Scotland we write Whiskey as Whisky!**

* * *

The lights in the big hall sparkled as the party was in full swing.

I had been invited to the party by my best friend Jasper. He was invited by Isabella Swan.

My friend Jasper and I were currently at the bar, seeking out our other friends. The people here at the party were people you did not want to mess with.

You see my friend Jasper is the consigliere to Isabella. Her right hand man, her councillor. A perfect job for Jazz. He was good with advice and counsel.

Why would Isabella Swan need a consigliere? She was the biggest and badass Mafia leader there is. She ran the entire of Chicago, as well as most of the country.

Her father had died when she was just twenty-one making her the youngest and only female mafia leader ever.

And she was fantastic at it.

I should know.

I worked for her.

Although I had never actually meet Isabella, I was great friend with Jasper all throughout Harvard University and when Jasper asked me to take the job running Isabella's business, I couldn't turn it down.

It paid out the fucking ass and it was incredibly flexible.

I thought I would have met Isabella, considering I was running her business for her, but Jasper just said she trusted him enough and I must be doing a good job. I've been running it for five years now.

"Hey mate, I think I see Bella." Jasper nudged my out of my thoughts. I shot my head up and began looking around the room.

Women and men were dancing the night away, with a big brass band playing. The bar me and Jasper were sitting at was filled with drunk men and women demanding top ups from stressful looking bartenders.

"I thought she never came to these things?" Isabella was rarely seen at events for her business. She was a far more private person than many other Mafia leaders. I think it may be because it's too legal for her.

I chuckled to myself at that thought.

While I knew what Jasper and Bella did, as well as my other best friend Emmett and his wife Rosalie, I liked to stay on the legal side of things.

Thankfully Jasper made sure nothing illegal came near the business side, especially the business I was overseeing.

"It's the biggest profit the business has ever made. She has to make an appearance. The more profit this business makes, thanks to you, the bigger and more terrifying she becomes to the other Mafia families." Jasper stated.

So this was all about who had the bigger cock really.

"Come on. Let's go see her." Jasper pulled away from the bar and began walking towards where I could see the bulky frame of Emmett.

I downed my dram of whisky and followed him through the string of dancers, keeping my head low so no one would ask me to dance.

"Bella." I heard Jasper say as he kissed the cheek of female.

As Jasper stood back I finally met the famous Isabella Swan.

She had long curly brunette hair that stopped just underneath her breasts. Her eyes were a dark brown, with little flecks of gold as the shone underneath the lights. Her skin was pale, clearly showing she didn't get much sun.

I realised I had just been staring at her for the past few minutes.

I cleared my throat.

"Isabella, it's a pleasure to meet you." I held out my hand for her to shake.

"Likewise." She murmured, shaking my hand. Her hands were incredibly rough for a female, the gun carrying and shooting must have done that to her.

"You must be the Edward Cullen who is running my business." She said. Her voice was angel like. She sounded so innocent and sweet. Nothing like the hard interior I knew was under there.

"Yes I am Isabella. It's nice to finally meet you." I said. Isabella looked at me, her eyes almost sparkling. Mischief or amusement I wasn't quite sure.

"Bella please. My apologises it has taking five years." Everyone around us chuckled.

After our introduction, our group began to chat to one another, but I noticed Bella's eyes would shift to me every couple of minutes.

I decided to go back to the bar for another drink. I felt like I needed one.

As I waited for the rushed and stresses bartenders, I felt a hand slink on my shoulder.

"Care for a drink?" Bella's voice whispered in my ear. I felt a tingle down my spine.

"Sure." I smiled, "It may take a while though." I motioned to the bar crowd.

"Please." Bella rolled her eyes and instantly shouted to the bartender to her right. They looked up and immediately came to see what she wanted.

"Yes Miss Swan?" He was clearly nervous.

"I'll have a gin and tonic and whatever this gentleman wants."

"Whisky please." The bartender went straight into making our drinks.

"It's good to have the name Swan around here." Bella chuckled. I couldn't imagine. I looked at the crowd of people waiting for a drink but rather than looking pissed, they looked nervous.

She must do that to people. No one would tell her off for jumping the line or stopping the bartender from finishing their drink.

My drink was placed in front of me and I went to grab my wallet out.

"What are doing?" Bella asked. I showed her my wallet.

"No no, This is paid for." Bella smiled.

"No that's fine, I'll pay for them."

"Edward I own this place. You don't need to pay."

Oh right. I wasn't going to win so I put my wallet away. I clinked my glass with hers and took a sip.

"I do apologise for never meeting you. Jasper gave the job to run my business and you've never actually met me." Bella said.

I understood why I never met her eventually. Jazz told me that the business was one of three things Bella had that were actually legal by law and so if the police ever saw her with the man who ran it, it could become quite confusing and lots of questions asked.

"It's fine. I love running the business. I've always wanted to run a business from a very young age." It's true. My father opened up his own hospital for sick children and I loved when he took me to work and let me in behind the scenes.

He was a big reason as to why I went to Harvard, like my grandfather Edward and Carlisle himself, so it was tradition and it was a Cullen tradition to specialise in business.

"Well thank you. You've made that place a million times better since my father died. I don't think I could think of anyone better. The place has been on form and in profit ever since Jasper chose you." Bella said.

I was quite stunned. I never thought Bella was really into her family business, it was more of a show to keep the feds away, but she seemed genuinely interested.

"I think I'm going to have to come to the office more often and see how you do things. Maybe learn a thing or two." Bella nudged my shoulder and giggled.

I chuckled and took a sip of my drink.

"Maybe." I replied.

"Bella we need to get going. The Mayor is going to be turning up shortly and unless you want roped into dinner, I suggest you leave now." Rose came up to us.

Bella sighed and mumbled under her breath.

"I hate that man. So creepy and pervy." Bella grumbled. I chucked. The Mayor was a bit weird and hit on anything with tits.

"Well I best get going before I am ogled to the point where I want to chop off my own breasts." Bella sighed.

I had to laugh at that and saw Bella grin out of the corner of my eye.

"Thank you again for what you've done and for a lovely evening Edward. It was really nice to meet you." Bella said, standing and holding out her hand.

I stood up and shook it. "Likewise Bella. Pop round to the office anytime."

Twat. Of course she could. It was her business.

"That would be great. I'll phone Alice and get her to book me in." She then left, weaving through the floor of pissed people trying to dance or sexually hump each other.

"Hey man," Jasper came over, "Me and Alice are going to bail. You coming?"

"Sure." I downed my drink and follow him and Alice to our cars waiting outside.

"Oh I forgot to give you this before we go." Alice handed me a piece of paper. She kissed my cheek and then got into the passenger side of Jazz's car. I got into my car and drove off towards home.

While sitting at a red light I pulled the piece of paper out my pocket.

 _If you want to call and arrange a meeting that would be great. I will come round to the office tomorrow at noon. We could do lunch?_

 _It was lovely meeting you._

 _Tomorrow._

 _Bella._

The sound of a horn brought me out of my mind and I continued driving.

As I drove a smile erupted on my face.

I was excited. I would see Bella again tomorrow. She was purposely coming to the office to see me and even wanted to go to lunch.

The sides of illegal and legal began to mix in my mind.

Surely she can't be that bad.

I'd like to find out.


End file.
